I'd Find You
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Phil doesn't want to go back to the future and Keely doesn't want him to go either. How does he get back to her. Oneshot Songfic. Pheely


**I'D FIND YOU**

_Pheely fic, of course. My CSI plot bunnies seem to be resting and sudden POTF plot bunnies erupted, making me write this so… Enjoy. POTF characters belong to Disney and ABC. Lyrics belong to Chris Cagle.

* * *

_

"Keely…" Phil whined, standing outside the bathroom door. "It's been three hours! If you want to go to the mall we have to leave sometime this millennium…"

A moment later she finally emerged. "Come on, Phil. We're burning daylight." She told him, grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the door.

He rolled his eyes, willingly following behind her.

* * *

**In a crowd, in the dark**

**I would walk straight to your heart**

**Without any hesitation**

**Every turn, every town**

**Every highway I go down**

**Baby, you're my destination**

**And even if nowhere was where every road led me to.

* * *

**

After hitting just about every store in the two-story mall, Phil was pretty sure that if it said 'SALE' anywhere in the store Keely had been there. He collapsed into one of the chairs in the food court, glad to finally be able to put down the four bags he'd been carrying for Keely.

She was over getting their food while he saved them a table.

The shrill ringing of his phone interrupted his thoughts. "Yeah, dad?" he asked, recognizing the 'If I Only Had A Brain' tune signaling his father had called him. "What? Why? Dad, I don't want to- Yeah, I know that… Bye." He growled as he snapped the phone closed.

"What's going on?" Keely asked, sitting in the chair beside him.

Phil hung his head, telling Keely it wasn't good news. "Keels…"

"You're going back aren't you?" she asked. His silence was enough of an answer, without a word on her part she stood up and walked away from him.

* * *

**I'd find you, I'd find you **

**In the day or the night, in the black or the white**

**In the red of a rose of the depths of the ocean blue**

**I'd find you.

* * *

**

"Keely! Keels, wait!" he called after her, running to where she'd stopped outside.

She looked at him. "How can you just leave? How can you just walk away from this?" she asked him.

"You think I want to leave? Want to leave this? My friends? You?" he replied.

She sat down on one of the benches. "You sure weren't protesting on the phone…"

He looked over at her and choked out a laugh. "You think I was going to yell at my dad that I don't wanna go back to 2121. That he'd have to drag me kicking and screaming onto a time machine in the middle of a crowded, public place?"

Keely sighed. "Okay… point taken there…"

* * *

**Even if you and I never met,**

**Still I know I'd find you among the millions **

**It's beyond my control**

**Like a magnet pullin' my soul**

**Across the great division**

**And even if I lost my way in this world I walk through.

* * *

**

She leaned against his shoulder as he pulled her into a hug. "I don't want you to go…"

"And I have no intention of going…"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "How exactly do you plan to pull that one off, Houdini?"

He sighed. "I'll let you know when I think of something."

"I suggest you think of something fast cause your mom is here." She pointed out his mother's car as it drive up to meet them.

They silently got in the car, both if them refusing to talk.

* * *

**I'd find you, I'd find you **

**In the day or the night, in the black or the white**

**In the red of a rose of the depths of the ocean blue**

**I'd find you.

* * *

**

After dropping Keely off at her house and returning home, Phil ran up to his room, intent on keeping everyone else out. Though, he wasn't the only one plotting.

"Dad. Do we have to leave?" Pim whined, sitting on the sofa, her mother sat beside her and her father stood in front of both of them.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not you too…"

"Honey, I don't think Phil's too fond of this idea either. He hasn't said a word since I picked him and Keely up."

Mr. Diffy shrugged. "He'll get over it. Everything will get back to normal once where in 2121."

"I'm not so sure of that…"

"We're going back! We're leaving at six am sharp." He told them sharply and went to start packing.

* * *

**All my life I need you next to me**

'**Cause in your eyes I see my destiny**

**And I'd find you**

**Yeah I'd find you.

* * *

**

"Where am I?" Phil; asked himself, upon waking up somewhere that wasn't his room.

He had not expected an answer but he got one. "Approximately 2075. Hey, look! A space monkey!"

That woke Phil up. "What did you do!" he yelled. "I don't wanna go back! I wanna stay with Keely!"

Pim and Barb just sulked; they hadn't wanted to leave either. "Dad, turn around!" Phil continued to rant. "I'm never speaking to you again if you don't turn this thing around! At least let me say goodbye!"

Lloyd shrugged and hit a few buttons. "Fine. You can say goodbye." He agreed and they started back to 2005.

Phil had jumped out of the time machine before it had actually stopped running, racing toward Keely's house! "KEELY! KEELS!" he yelled. "Where are you?" Keely's mother answered the door and told him she wasn't home.

"Where could she be…" he asked himself, walking down the street.

He smiled an idea coming to mind.

* * *

**In the face of a child, in the warmth of a smile**

**On the first day of spring when the flowers grow wild**

**Every song ever sung about bein' in love**

**Every kiss, every hug, every touch**

**Anytime, anyplace, in the whole human race**

**In the sweet memories and the ones yet to be**

**In the wrong and the right and the beauty that lies in the truth**

**I'd find you.

* * *

**

"Keely!" he yelled sweeping her into a huge bear hug. "There you are!"

"Phil?" she gaped, and he noticed it looked like she'd been crying. "What… Are you staying here?"

He shook his head. "No… No. We're still going, I just couldn't leave without saying… goodbye…" he whispered, pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss on her lips.

Keely's arms wrapped around his neck, his hands resting on the small of her back as she kissed him back, expressing everything they'd never had been able to tell each other. .

"How'd you know where I was?"

"I can find you anywhere." He smiled, still holding her. "You're in here." He pointed to his heart. "Always will be."

She leaned over and kissed him again.

* * *

**Yeah I'd find you...

* * *

**

"We're not going anywhere..." Barb said, heading back inside the house upon seeing Phil and Keely's reunion. "You'd have to kill him to get him away from her…"

Lloyd shrugged, and followed his wife inside.

* * *

**I'd find you

* * *

**

"I love you…" Phil whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Keely smiled. "Love you, too, Philly Willy."

He rolled his eyes and grinned.

* * *

_The End. Hope you liked it! I know the ending wasn't all that good but this was a random, spur of the moment idea. Dedicated to PHILandKEELY! REVIEW!_


End file.
